


Christmas card

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, but fluffy none the less, santa's here, this is more of an imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: A little ~little~ thing I wrote about Christmas at the Avengers'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an idea I had in my head, I couldn't get it into an entire story but I just had to get it out. So here ya go, a little Christmas kinda imagine, hope you like it :3

“No.”  
“Pleaaaaseeeee”  
“No, Bucky, I'm not doing it.”  
“But please!! It will only take like two minutes. It will be so worth it!! I’ll owe you forever!!”  
“I've already said no, Bucky.”  
“But yes!! Do it for me, NO, do it for _Christmas_!!!!”

  
And that's how the Avenger’s Christmas card ended up featuring a picture of Captain America himself in the lap of a mall-Santa.


End file.
